clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events * Secret Mission No. 10 has been released. * Club Penguin have now got a new Interface for the play screen. * The Ice Rink has returned. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements * I've been promoted! I'm now a B-crat! BOO YAH!-Metalmanager Go to Club Penguin Wiki:VandalWatch to help look out for vandals! I'm back! --Sk8rbluscat Happy New Year Club Penguin Wiki! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! December's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Dancing Penguin! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day (NEW) We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Zachemc2' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin *The current pin is in the Snow Forts, It is in a form of a Taco. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Avalable to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members The "Stand Out, Be Cool" Challenge For January 2009, the challengers are Barkjon and Skater (a.k.a. Sk8rbluscat)! A maximum of 20 challengers is allowed in each month, but this month, we only have two! This month's challenge will be a 101 showdown! Check out my user page for the contest details. Watch out for the February challenge coming soon! A little sneak peek: the February challenge's theme is not yet decided, but I'm thinking of two themes from which the challengers may choose from. I'm considering Groundhog Day and Valentine's Day. --Ocnarf rocks 06:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help